Fire Fight
by gagelange10
Summary: (One-Shot.)A Spartan II and 5 marines, try to defend agaisnt a horde of Covenant for as long as they can.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Team**

_A/N Look, it's a one-shot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't owns Halo. If I did then it would probably suck._

**Augest 29 2552 (UNSC Calendar)**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach**

**0:00 Hours**

"Marines, today may be the last day you breath, the last day you fight, the last day you may have seen your family, but today, today we fight, we fight to go down in history, to become legends, to make our families safe, and it'll be what we die for, and I know, that none of you have a problem with that. Now lets go kick some covenant ass!" the staff sergeant yelled, inspiring his four troopers immensely. God knows they'd need it against the upcoming horde, even with a Spartan nearby.

Spartan 156 examined the staff sergeant with great detail. The man was obviously an inspirational speaker. He could tell by the newfound gleam in the the soldiers under command, even with a Spartan nearby, they were going to need great inspiration to stay put.

Turning his attention to they fortifications, he noticed they were quite good. The enemy Covenant force were coming straight through the valley he was stationed at, him and the marines had the high ground on top the cliffs. He was on one side, them on the other. That way they would be able to ambush the enemy, and slaughter them while they were bottlenecked. It was nearly foolproof. The only problem would be banshees. Of course he had his Spartan Laser, so it wouldn't be as difficult to kill them. Of course if multiple attacked then their would be a slight problem. Of course, the same went for the wraiths, they could sit their and bombard their position w=once the marines ran out of jackhammer missiles, and his Spartan Laser, of course their was a spare Spartan Laser for when the one he is currently using runs out.

A voice belonging to the staff sergeant came over the COM, "We have covies inbound, I repeat we have covies inbound on our position, get those snipers ready to fire.

156 replied over the COM, "We fire on my mark, understood?" A chorus of yes sir came through the COM.

Looking through his scope to observe the covies, 156 saw, 3 Elites, 20 Grunts, and a Brute. Should be easy pickings, just aim for the Elites and Brutes, and the Grunts will scatter like the wind, or at least they would lose their coordination, but more likely than not they would leave.

"I want 3 men to fire upon the Elite's when I say mark, I'll let you divvy it up yourselves." Another chorus of yes sir could be heard over the COM.

The Elites, who were in the front of the group, were all majors, which meant they had a little experience in battle. They should still be able to kill though.

Noticing that the Covenant troopers were getting closer, 156 opened his COM, "3 then mark. You men decide who you are taking out. I've got the Brute."

He hated giving orders, and he also couldn't stand receiving them. It was one of the reasons why he worked by himself, and why he was giving the Staff Sergeant a lot of autonomy.

"1" He looked through the scope

"2" He zoomed in on the brute, aiming for the head despite his training of shooting center mass.

"3" He pressed his finger against the trigger.

"Mark" He slammed the trigger, his shot flying at high speeds, hitting the Brute before he could even blink.

Glancing around, he saw that the Covenant soldiers were in disarray, one Elite had survived, the Brute was dead, its head missing. By the looks of it, the one Elite that was still standing was doing so because an unlucky ground had stepped right in front the the bullet,

156 quickly aimed at the surviving Elite, fired, and blew his brains out, his head gone with blue blood pouring out of the now open neck.

Observing the situation again he saw a shimmer, realizing that it was a Spec-Ops Elite, he quickly took aim, and fired, red paste suddenly forming above the now headless Elite.

All of this had been done in 5 seconds.

He quickly reloaded his sniper rifle, slotting in a fresh mag, and watched as the Grunts scattered, running around the area at a loss. Eventually they left the way they came, which was good as he wanted the Covenant to send reinforcements.

"Good job," the staff sergeant said over the COM, "maybe we ca-

"No," 156 immediately cut in, "The Covenant will send reinforcements, and besides, we need to do all we can to protect Sword Base from threats."

"Yes sir," the staff sergeant smartly replied.

"Right, now change positions, I don't care where you go as long as it's on the cliff, and in a concealed position." 156 himself went up to a bit of a higher area on the cliff, it stood 20 feet higher than the average height of the cliff. It had a tree growing on it which would provide a nice bit of cover.

With an area this wide open it was quite easy to hear most things, so when he heard Banshee's he knew he had time to prepare for it. "Staff Sergeant, get your jackhammer out, we have Banshee's incoming. Fire when you have a clear visual."

A green light winked on his hud in acknowledgment.

Putting down the sniper, he grabbed the Spartan Laser off his back. Judging the speed of the enemy aircraft as he did so.

In as little as two seconds he started to pull the trigger, the laser making a beeping noise. In about 5 seconds a Banshee zoomed by, and with the laser fully charged it fired, blowing the small craft out the sky as the jackhammer did so with the other Banshee, but not before the it fired off a plasma bolt, aimed near an area where one the marines was stationed. He didn't stand a chance against the ionized glass, he was flash-burned in an instant.

Glancing over at the staff sergeant's position he noticed a purple glint. Quickly 156 opened his COM to give a warning, but it was too late. The sword on bi-sected the sergeant. On his HUD he saw the other IFF tags going off.

I got too carried away he thought to himself. I thought I had this one in the bag, and now I'm as good as dead. He was in the process in grabbing his sniper rifle when he heard a twig snap, he whirled around at superhuman speeds, grabbing his combat knife in a blur of speed, and stabbed the Elite's jugular, breaking through the shield instantly.

Pulling his knife from the dead Elite, he glanced down at the valley. They were around 50 Covenant forces. Three of them being Ultras.

Turning back, he flipped over the Elite's carcass and found 3 plasma grenades. He quickly grabbed them, and ran back over to the edge. He activated two,and threw them both into the center of the Covenant forces. The grenades soon blew up, and killed 12 Covenant forces, including 1 Ultra Elite.

Having gained the attention of the Covenant forces, 156 started to duck and weave on the cliff top, taking a bit of plasma fire as he ran to cover, which was a crumbling rock around the size of a Warthog. The rock itself was pretty rock-edged, and had lots of parts sticking out.

Sliding down into cover, he activated his COM, "This is Sierra 156. I am requesting a Pelican transport, over."

"Sierra 156, this is Echo 1, we are unable to perform an extraction at this time, I repeat, we are unable to perform an extraction at this time over.

"Understood, over," Inwardly he was cursing, or at least he was till he heard Banshee engines

Glancing above cover he got a glimpse of a Banshee in the valley before he had to duck down due to the excess of colorful plasma above him.

In two seconds he had a plan. He would vault over the cover, jumping with all his strength towards the Banshee, and hijack it.

In a few seconds the Banshee was in the right position for the jump. With all his leg strength he

vaulted onto the rock, and jumped off into free space, landing on the Banshee in a second.

156 then opened the Banshee hatch, and threw the current pilot out,

Getting in he closed the hatch, and opened his helmet COM, "This is Sierra 156 to UNSC Destroyer _Romulus, _over."

"Romulus here, what do you need,over?"

"I wanted to notify to you that I will be flying into your ship with a Banshee."

"Understood, we will be watching for you in the atmosphere, cutting COMS." 156 inwardly sighed, he know had a way to live!

After about a 50 kilometers of traveling, and a few kills, he was about to enter the ship, when he was shot at and hit.

Losing control he crashed into the hangar bay, and hit into the titanium wall of the hangar, causing him to black out.

_A/N: Tell me what you think of the one-shot. I will probably do a rewrite on it if people are not satisfied._


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest 1: Yes I could go back and edit. I probably will do so in the future. I was busy at the time and I rushed through writing it. It really isn't that well written due to lack of detail, bad dialogue, etc. Thank you for your review! If you have any other constructive criticism please tell. Good day to you!**


End file.
